Collab: Our Wings
by The One Whoo
Summary: My friend Kittydog Lover and I are writing this story together. Braiden, Laila, Sade, and Gi are the generation after Max's with wings grafted on by another pack of evil scientists. They were mysteriously freed and have been in hiding...
1. Chapter 1: Braiden

Chapter One

I'm sure everyone has dreamt about flying. About the feeling of being totally weightless, not restricted by anything. Sure, you can get pretty close on a roller coaster, but you're still held in place. You're still held down.

With flying, you're free.

I close my eyes and feel the ground drop away from beneath my feet. I know, it's a stupid little game we always used to play when we were little, but it's still exhilarating. Falling down backwards, wings tucked tight in, feeling the air whipping around you, gravity at work. Then the swoop up, out of the dive, and you explode it the night sky.

I must say: Having wings is awesome.

I headed back to our Roost, as we call it. My sisters and I live on top of a deserted building, right in the slums of town. I kinda wish it was a cathedral or something in London, but it's not. It's just an old library in Aeros, New York. Nothing too special.

"Braiden, I told you to stop doing that!" Laila shouted at me. She's my elder sister, and acts the part.

I come in for a quick landing, and find my self once again in the dark, safe, confines of our roost. The other two, Sade and Gi, are sleeping next to the heater Laila managed to find.

I hate this place.

It's still a prison. However, it certainly beats our last home. Unlike Max's generation, our wings were grafted on when we were older, leaving very painful memories and scars. They made sure to brainwash us so we wouldn't get away. They also had us guarded as we sat in our pens. Sure, we have super strength and stamina, and also some extra talents that I'll talk about later, but we were sapped of the will to do it.

But then, we were saved. I don't know by who. It may have been Max herself.

I remember the windows breaking. Glass was everywhere. And then, light, and a voice. No one else had heard it, but I did.

"Fly away Braiden."

Suddenly, Laila snaps, **hitting me with her wing. **

**"You don't have to do that every time," I say, rubbing my shoulder where she hit me. **

**"Yes I do. You don't listen if I don't."**

"Well, I guess you're going to tell me to go to bed?"

**Laila nods. "Yes, you have to go to bed. I will take first watch."**

I sigh. We have to keep watch, just in case some random hobo sees us up here. Not that he'll shout: "OH SNAP! KIDS WITH WINGS!" Because it's kind of dark up here.

I sit down next to Sade, wishing there was some kind of fire to go to sleep to, not just a heater. I remember fires, from when I was very young, still living with my parents. I know I lived with them until I was two. Then I was taken.

I'm sure we went on camping trips, sang songs...

A tear falls down my cheek, but I furiously rub it away. No use in crying over things that are in the past.

We have been out for four years. Laila is 15, I'm fourteen, and Sade and Gi are both 8. You know, I've never thought it was weird that I live with three girls. I'm not the odd one out or anything. Still, sometimes I wonder what it would be like with a winged brother. Someone to teach, or learn from. Be nice if he was older than Laila.

I lay down, wishing I could see the stars. Maybe it would spur a recollection of my father pointing out constellations in the night.

Slowly, I drift off to sleep, my dreams beginning with the deep voice of a man, and changing to the less reverberating voice of a boy. An elder brother...


	2. Chapter 2: Laila

Laila POV 

**I looked around at my flock. They are lucky. They have memories to remember. I have nothing. When they took me I was a street rat. I had no one. Well that is what they led me to believe. I can never decide if it is true or not. **

**I glanced back when I heard a groan. Gi was awake. "Hey sweetie." I said walking over to her. I put an arm around her and sat next to her. "What do you want ****today?" I asked.**

"I don't know," Gi said, rubbing her eyes. "Ask Sade."

**I glanced over at the bundle that was the sleeping Sade. "She's not awake yet. I will ask her when she wakes up." I stood up and walked back to the edge of the building. I sat down on the ledge and looked over the city. It was beautiful when the sun was just coming up. I heard some rustling and whispering and I turned around to see that Braiden was up.**

"How about we go to the park? You guys love the ducks..." he volunteered.

**I nodded my head and turned back towards the rising sun and the city. After a while I heard Sade's voice. I stood up. "Well since to are all up then let's go to the park."**

"Okay," said Gi. She giggled and scooted next to Sade to whisper in her ear.

"We'll need the jackets, Laila. Let's go downstairs," Braiden said softly.

All our things were stored down some really creaky back stairs and in a cuboard. There seemed no point to it, since the only way in was from our roost, 100 feet off the ground. This called up some questioning thoughts, but we put our stuff there anyway, because it was the driest and most secret place around.

**I looked over at Braiden. "Hey, today don't leave us," I say, gathering up the jackets.**

"Pfhh," he scoffed at me. "Someone has to take care of the kids."

**"Yes and I need your help," I said, raising my voice.**

"Fine, whatever. Nowhere to fly anyway. You guys know that, right? NO flying."

**I looked down and away from Braiden as we walked back towards the girls. "Here," I mumbled handing them each a jacket, still looking at the ground.**

"Dude, don't be all hurt like that," said Braiden, lifting my chin up with a hand. "I'll help you out. How can I run out on you guys?"

**I glared at him. "You try taking care of everybody. Try stressing out because we don't know if our next meal is coming from the trash or not. Try... Try," I couldn't finish. I ran away form them and jumped off the building, free falling towards the upcoming ground. I opened my wings at the last minute wincing as the pair hit me. "I am never going to get over that," I mumbled to myself. **


	3. Chapter 3: Braiden

Braiden POV

I watch her fly away.

"Is that a girl thing?" I ask Gi and Sade. They just laugh at me.

Sure, I've been around these girls all my life. Laila has always had this problem about being leader and all. She just doesn't seem to get that we work together. She's not all alone.

Lately, this seems to be bothering her more and more. And now it's starting to bother ME!

"Well, come on guys. I'm sure she'll meet us a the park."

_That was a dumb thing to do_, I think to myself. _Jumping out in broad daylight._

After checking to make sure there was no one on the street, the girls and I fly down.

**Sade flew next to me coming in close. Once we landed she took my hand. "Is she ok? She has never done that before."**

"Ahh, she does this all the time," I say, glancing around. "Just not while you're watching. Heh heh."

**Sade frowned. She didn't say anything just let go of my hand and walked over to Gi leaving me to walk alone.**

_What is with the girls?_ I think.

We reach the park, and I buy a bag of breadcrumbs for the girls. They eat half, and through the rest of the bag (bag included) at a duck they have named Wally.

**I kept on glancing around looking for Laila. We were here for at least an hour and she still didn't show. Sade ran up to me and grabbed my hand again. "Gi and I are hungry."**

"I'll get you food," I say impatiently. Why would Laila totally ditch us like this?

I reach into my pocket and pull out a twenty.

"You guys want a hotdog?" I ask, heading over to the vendor.

**Sade looked up sweetly at the man behind the stand. "Can I please have napkins? My brother right here is very messy." She leaned in. "He has OCD."**

"Of course sweetheart. There ya go." The man handed her the napkins, smiling back.

I glared at Sade, knowing she just did that because she was mad at me. Gi and Sade started cracking up as soon as we sat at a park table.

**"Don't spazz," Sade said between giggles.**

"Don't worry about it," I say through clenched teeth.

**Laila appeared at Sade's side. "So how is your day going?" she asked. Laila had a black eye and a bloody lip.**

**Laila sat down next to Sade and smiled at us. "So what have you done today?"**

"Oh, nothing much. We've been making fun of Brai!" answered Gi.

**Laila smiled. "Oh yeah. How?" She asked.**

**I looked down at Laila's arms. There were beginings of bruses on the part of her arm that I could see. She saw me looking at her and pulled her longsleeved shirt over her arms and hands.**

"What happen? You get in a fight?" I ask.

**Laila looked away from Sade and at me. "No I didn't. What would cause you to think that?"**

"Um, was that sarcastic? Dude, you've got a black eye, bruises, scrapes...Don't just tell me you fell or something."

**"Would you believe me if I did?"**

"Fall? No. What really happened?" I just wanted to get to the bottom of this and make sure Laila was okay.

**Laila started to get defensive. "Why would you care. You just started showing interest in me today. What about all the other days I came home with a black eye? Did you notice thoes days? I don't think so."**

"What? You've not had a black eye in yer life."

I really, honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

**"Exactly. You haven't noticed. Do you wonder why Sade and Gi haven't asked me about it allready? It is because I have come home like this before. They came and asked me what was happened the first few times that I came home. They are used to it by now."**

"Well, then tell me." I was frustrated. I know this was a ploy of the girl's. It's a trick. Laila had never come home with the crap kicked out of her before!

**"I," Laila looked around trying to think of what to say. "I was mugged."**

"Mugged." I look at her. Is she lying? How could she get mugged? She knew jitjitzu for Pete's sake.

"I bet you picked a fight." I finally say. Laila would do something like that.

**"You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth." Laila stood up.**

"And why not? It has to be the truth if you've been hiding it like this." I take a breath. "Plus, you told the little girls."

**I could hear a curse come from Laila. "I told you the truth!" she said lieing again. "I was mugged."**

"And you've been mugged many times since then?" I raise my eyebrows. She hates when I do that.

**I could see Laila's hands struggling to stay at her side. I bet she wants to strangle me right now. "You want to hear the truth? Well then I will tell you. I was upset and went over to my boyfriends house. He beats me sometimes. OK? That is why I have a black eye." I glacked at Sade. "That is one I have never heard before," she whispered to Gi. Laila glanced over at Sade as well and ****took off running in the park.**


	4. Chapter 4: Laila

**I ran until my eyesight was too blurry to see. I frowned and looked for somewhere I could take off from without anyone seeing. I ran over to the nearest tree and climbed up to the top. Once there I looked around to see if anyone was watching and flew up into the sky. I flew to our hiding spot and made a rough landing tripping and falling. I didn't make a move to get up just laied there crying.**

**I couldn't believe I told them. Braiden probably doesn't even believe me. He probaly thought that I made up another lie to keep him from knowing the truth.**

Braiden and the girls landed in the hiding spot, looking exhausted and wet. I suddenly noticed it was raining outside. Perfect for my mood.

"Laila!" Braiden called out, coming towards me.

I turn away. I don't want him. He doesn't believe me.

"Laila, why didn't you tell me about him?" Braiden puts his arms around me.

**I tried to shrug him off. "Because I didn't want you to think that I couldn't handle myself."**

"Well, it's obvious you can't!" Braiden seemed genuinely angry. "You don't have to do everything by yourself, Lay! People will take advantage of you. You'll go crazy from responsibility. I don't want you to be hurt!" He took a deep breath.

**I snorted. "Yeah right. You are just a rebellious boy who just noticed that I am hurt when I have been coming home hurt for three months. The only reason I go to him is because I am frustrated with you guys. He is where I go to take my mind off you. Sometimes he beats me and then I don't remember you guys at all," I said rubbing a bruise on my shoulder**.

His mouth hung open. "I can't believe you." He stepped back. "You're emo. You go get HURT to forget those who love you." He turned to the girls. "Let's go." Gi grabbed his had and looked back at me.

"I love you, Lai!"

**I caught his arm. "I don't hurt myself to forget you. I just talk to him. Today I made him mad by yelling. I don't like to get hurt he just gets mad and takes his anger out on me. I am not emo. I don't mean to get hurt. He just gets mad sometimes." I let go of his arm and turned away. I pulled my knees up and put my head on them**.

"Why do you keep going back to him, if he hurts you _sometimes_?" Braiden's face was painful to look on.

**I looked up. "I don't know. I just hope that when I see him he won't hurt me. I really don't know why I go to him."**

"Well, stop. You have us." Braiden hugged me, and a burst of thunder roared in the sky.

Sade and Gi screamed and jumped onto the piles of clothes that served as beds.

**I winced as Braiden hugged me. "Too bad you are just fourteen."**

"Whaddya mean?" he asked, looking at me innocently.

**"Nothing," I replied leaning on him.**

"Come sit by me!" Gi demanded, waving at Braiden. I reluctantly let him go, and he nestled down by Sade and Gi. They were still young enough to be afraid of thunder.

**I followed him and pulled Sade onto my lap. "You two never told me how you were making fun of Braiden."**

"Hee hee hee, it was Sade," Gi laughed.

**"Yeah?" I asked.**

**"Yes. I asked the vendor for extra napkins because my brother was OCD, and very messy." Sade giggled. I laughed and glanced over at Braiden.**

Braiden was enjoying this. His eyes were closed, and he lay with his head tilted back. He already seemed half asleep.

**I smiled and turned to the little ones. OK you two, time to go to sleep," I said. I stood up Braiden following. I knelt down and tucked the two little ones in. "Sleep tight. Don't let the storm bother you." They both squealed and snuggled closer together. I smiled and followed Braiden out of the hiding place. **

We both went down the old creaky stairs to get extra blankets. Nights like these were very cold.

**"You know," I said looking back at Braiden as we were walking back up the stairs. "I'm kinda scared of this storm as well."**

"What?" Braiden looked at me confusedly. "You're a little old..."

**I put the blankets down and sat on them holding my waist and making it obivious that I was shivering when ever thunder boomed.**

"Ok, ok, I'll- I'll lay by you." Braiden sat down next to me and closed his eyes.

"You know, one of these days you'll remember." My eyes widened. When did this ever come up today?

"Just because you've forgotten all your memories, it doesn't mean you have to go make new ones. You have to wait for them." His eyes flashed open, brilliantly green. "Now, get some sleep."

**"I'm not sure that I even have memories to remember." I said. I laied next to Braiden and snuggled in close to him. Even though I was two years older then him he was taller than me. "You are very warm tonight," I allmost said that I would keep watch but stopped. Not tonight. Plus who would be out in this storm?**

Little did Laila know...

Out there in the storm, a man lurked, clothed in black to keep hidden in the night. He shivered.

"Do you see them?" crackled a voice from his belt.

"No," the man whispered harshly in a walky-talky. "But I will soon..." he said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5: Omnipotent

Omnipotent POV

Braiden opened his eyes. Sunlight, however dimmed, was racing around the gargoyle guardians of their roost and lighting up the tangled mess of blankets around the four sleeping figures. Well, three now.

Braiden got up and stretched, his long wings reaching farther back than his hands could.

He yawned and shook Laila. "Come on, let's go get brekkie for the kids."

Laila groaned and rolled over. Her face was now inches away from Braiden's. She yelled and moved back. "Gosh give me a heart attack from waking up to your scary face." She smiled and let Braiden pull her up. "Breakfast you say? What are we going to do about the little ones?"

"They're asleep. We'll only take a minute." Braiden ran to the edge of the roost and jumped off.

Laila looked at the sleeping figures and followed Braiden over the edge.

The two flew away, laughing as they raced each other above the thin clouds. They loved overcast days, the only ones they could be in plain sight, but still be safe.

A man crept out of the shadows beneath the old library, rubbing his hands together in the morning cold.

"Gotcha."

Braiden landed at the market, just out of sight, and caught Laila as she flew down.

"I won!" he shouted, laughing.

Laila kissed him and then blushed jumping away from his arms. "That didn't happen," she mumbled walking towards a bakery.

"Bleh! Like kissing my sister!" Braiden rubbed an arm across his mouth.

**Laila turned around and punched Braiden in the arm. "Like I said: That never happened."**

Braiden and Laila picked up a few loves of bread, and a lot of butter. They both merrily walked home.

**Laila looked over at Braiden. ****"Hey about earlier. That really was an accident." **

"Fine, don't like kissing me. I see how it is."

Laila glared at him. "I really hate you right now," she mumbled.

"And what did I-" Braiden stopped in mid-sentence. "Where are the girls?"

Laila looked up, but could see their little shapes in the roost.

"They are right there," Laila said. But she ran over to the bundles anyway. She tore the blankets off and couldn't find them. She jumped up and searched the building from top to bottom. When she couldn't find them she sat down in their roost and started crying.

Braiden followed slowly in after. "They probably went out, don't freak."

Laila looked up. "Yeah they went out," she said. She repeated it over and over. "They went out. They are ok. They just went out." Laila looked at Braiden. "Do you want to wait here for them to come back?"

"I guess." Braiden sat heavily on a pile of blankets. "I just don't see why they'd leave without us."

Laila sat next to Braiden and stared straight ahead. "They wouldn't. But you are right. They just went out for a little walk. Braiden they didn't go for a walk. Something happened." Laila started to get anxious. She pulled her knees up to her chest and put her head into her knees.

"Lai, they went to get something to eat. You know how they are."

Laila looked up. "You are right. They did. Why did I leave them?" she asked herself putting her head in her knees. "Why did I leave them? I knew something was going to happen. Why them? Why me? Why you?"

"What?" Braiden cocked his head. "What are you talking about?"

"It is because we left them alone. We left them unprotected. I was stupid." Laila ignored Braiden mentenally kicking herself for leaving them.

"Lai! You're scaring me!" Braiden grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "They went for a walk, or to find food. No one could find them here."

Laila looked up finally snapping out of it. "You are right. So what do you want to do while we wait for them?"

"Uh..." Braiden glanced down. "Umm..."

"Yes? Yes? I need something to distract me." Saying that brought back thoughts about the bruises on Laila's arms and eye.

"Maybe not that kind of distraction," Braiden said softly, rubbing Laila's arm. "We could go look for them, I guess."

"Hey, wait. What's this?" Braiden reached down and pulled something metal up from the floor. "It's a tag...What's S-A-D-E 3 mean?"

**Laila looked at him in confusion. "Do you think that I know?"**

"This isn't the kid's...how'd it get up here?"

Laila started to freak again. "Someone took them. They didn't go for a walk. Someone took them," she repeated.

"I-" Braiden's eyes looked over the rest of the roost. There were little things, very tiny, that were out of place.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Theu found us."


	6. Chapter 6: Braiden

Braiden POV

I didn't want to believe that the scientists who had created us had actually found Gi and Sade, the youngest of our flock.

Laila and I couldn't live with the guilt- ever. We had to go and find them.

"Laila, let's go."

She was on the floor, sobbing.

**Liala looked up at me her eyes red and blotchy. "Yes. Yes that probably is best." Liala stood up shakely. "Do you have any idea where they might be?"**

"You have a good nose. Perhaps we sniff out the trail?" I felt reluctant to mention her animal-like tracking skills, but surely she wouldn't get mad when she knew I was serious? This was for the kids, after all.

**Laila glared at me. "Like I could do anything with this nose right now." Laila looked away. "Can we just wait for a few minutes? Just so my nose can clear up?"**

I nodded, feeling my face go red as I spun around and walked to the edge of our roost. I could feel her stare on my back, and I fluttered my wings to get rid of the creepy feeling.

I wanted to make her feel better, but, let's face it, I'm not expert with girls. So I let her cry for a few minutes, though she thought I couldn't hear.

Finally, she stopped, sniffed a bit, and we sat for a while longer.

**I could hear a rustling behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Laila spreading out her wings. "Let's go," she said taking off and not saying anything else. **

**We would be flying off in one direction for a bit and then double back changing direction. I didn't like flying around blindly looking for the girls but it was all we had. After about an hour Laila landed and took off down the street.**

"Laila, Laila!" I called, catching up to her and giving her a hug. The sky was dark around us, and the streets felt very unwelcoming.

"This is going nowhere. Let's head back to the roost for tonight."

"But they'll be even further away tomorrow!" she shouted, ripping away from me.

I didn't know what to say. Sometimes that just happens to me.

**Laila walked down the street allmost running. After a while Laila sat down on the curb and looked at the passing cars. I sat next to her. "I can't find them. Who ever took them was really good." I saw Laila take a deep shaky breath. She looked at me. "Let's go eat. This is hopeless." **

"Where? A restraunt? I know you like that one steak house..." I was trying to get her to feel better. I mean, the best thing you could ever do for a girl was to buy her something. At least, I'd heard that somewhere.

**Laila shrugged. "Whatever you want. I'm not picky."**

Of course that meant that she was all for the idea. I smiled. Maybe I could write a book on girls and their strange habits.

"Alright, then." I took her hand (hopefully that was a gesture she appreciated) and led her toward Steak&Potatoes. It was actually a pretty classy place, but it wasn't very hard to get in.

I instinctively pulled my wings close to my spine as I walked by a family that was waiting with us. Both Laila and I wore jackets, but I still felt self-conscious.

**I glanced at Laila and saw her looking down at her shoes as she walked, not looking up. We waited for the person to seat us. I kept on stealing glances at Laila checking on her. Finally the man led us to a booth in the corner. I sat down next to Laila and scaned the menu the waiter had given us. **

I felt more comfortable as I felt my wings agianst the booth's back. It made me feel more secure.

"Do you want steak, Laila?" I could tell she was thinking about the girls, a topic I wanted to steer away from tonight. She could at least give herself an hour to be happy.

**Laila looked up and smiled breifly. "Yes thanks." Then she looked down at her hands again a frown creasing her brow. **

I sighed. Nothing would ever change Laila's track of mind. So why try?

"I'm going to get chicken," I said, in an attempt to be funny.

**Laila grimaced. "Chicken?" she asked looking up again.**

"Well yes. Considering we're in a steak house." I grinned, trying to convey that it was a joke.

**Laila looked around the restraunt as if noticing that we were in it for the first time. "Hmm..." she said not really getting the humor in it. "So..." **

It didn't take long to order and get our food. I felt duely impressed with the service. I was inclined to leave a large tip as well...

But then I felt a pain in my head. I leaned over and grimaced, my eyes shut tight. I heard Laila shout, but the sounds of the world quickly drained away, replaced by a high pitched screaming noise. The pain worked it's way down my body, making me grip the table with white knuckles. I opened my eyes, but all I could see was a grey haze.


End file.
